


home

by RootsCanary



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootsCanary/pseuds/RootsCanary
Summary: soft girlfriends getting an ounce of the screentime they would've deserved in 520
Relationships: Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	home

**Author's Note:**

> I recently rewatched Glee's Pompeji from 520 and always felt like this could be Brittany's part of the montage that we never got to see, moving in with Santana with the help of Kurt and Rachel and Santana is so sorry and absolutely hates it but her flight got delayed the entire day so late at night, at the end of the day/song/episode, she comes home (cut me some slack though, it might not completely fit the canon, I never fully watched that episode, also it's loft style bc they're cool like that):

Santana hesitated for a moment before she turned the key in the wooden door. This would really be their home, she thought, finally their own place.

Throughout these past months, they had practically been living together, really years ago already when they spent all summer, sometimes full weeks at each other's houses. But now, they would finally get to build their own home together. A smile spread across Santana's face as she entered the room.

They had wanted to do this since they were kids. She remembered their hushed secrets that they would always stick together when their teacher asked them about growing up and the pinky promises to stay with each other for the rest of their lives that they made in busy high school hallways. Still, for most of her teenage years, Santana didn't believe that they could stand the test of time, a part of her always a bit in disbelief that Brittany would want to choose her out of everyone.

But eventually, she had learned that Brittany loved her as more than a friend, that they could be together, that she could trust in their relationship, that the thread that connected them wasn't fragile but instead maybe even impossible to break.

The weight of the moment dawned on her. As much as it felt inevitable and like something they had done for the longest time, moving in together was still a big step. It made her feel lighter. They knew each other well enough, she wasn't worried that this would put a toll on their relationship or that either of them could mess this up anymore. Santana was excited. She felt like this brought her closer to Brittany.

Carefully, she closed the door behind her and put down her luggage. The flat barely resembled the empty room she remembered from when they were first here. Brittany, Kurt and Rachel must've spent all day setting up the new furniture. Well, mostly Brittany and Kurt probably.

The kitchen looked just like they had wanted it to. Small, but large enough to cook together. Santana smiled at the image of a cat with a wooden spoon that hung above the stove. There were still a few unopened packages left on the floor but they would have enough time to take care of those tomorrow.

In the living room stood the couch they had picked together, looking just as inviting as Santana remembered it. It had been a fun day at IKEA, full of smiles, inappropriate advances, casual touches and stolen kisses, especially from Brittany. Not that Santana minded much. It had made her just as giddy, choosing furniture for their future together.

She had felt like everything had led up to this, all these years. Like she was finally starting to find her place in the world. Sure, she still had a lot to figure out but knowing that Brittany would be by her side through it all, calmed her, made her feel safe, like things would turn out alright.

She felt a tug at her heart as she saw the small sign on the table. 

"Welcome home."

Brittany had drawn it, a few little hearts scattered across the paper and between the colored letters.

In awe, Santana turned to her girlfriend, sleeping on a mattress on the floor next to a half finished bed frame and a construction manual, the blanket still folded under her body like she had just fallen asleep while putting it all together.

Suddenly, she was overwhelmed. It used to scare her, this intense way she felt about Brittany, how her heartbeat could speed up, almost taking her breath away and sending goosebumps down her spine when she just looked at her. But now, when she was so beautiful and at peace, it made her happy. She felt so lucky that she had found Brittany. Brittany who could brighten every day, who always knew how to love her, even when Santana didn't know what there was to love about her in the first place. Brittany who understood her in ways that Santana sometimes couldn't grasp herself, who filled her with such a deep fondness, she felt helpless, puzzled at what to do with all that love.

She took it all in, Brittany's face with the hint of a smile in the dim light of the lamp next to her, dressed in pink shorts with little unicorns on them and a black tank top riding up above her midriff, her blonde hair spread across the pillow. Santana carefully tucked the image away, framing it in her mind.

She started looking for some of her clothes inbetween the half unpacked boxes. As silent as possible, she pulled out some of Brittany's pajamas, got changed and took another look at Brittany before she turned off the lights.

When she pulled the blanket beneath Brittany's body, trying her best not to wake her, Brittany stirred.

"Santana?" she mumbled, still sleepy.

"I'm here." Santana whispered, unfolding the blanket and laying it across their bodies, curling up in Brittany's arms.

"Hey."

She could feel Brittany smile against her lips when she kissed her.

"You're finally here." she mumbled.

Santana snuggled further into her embrace. It was good to be home.


End file.
